


Happy Birthday

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Adam x Isaac [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthdays, Celibacy, M/M, Purity, Religion, So is Isaac, adams a good guy, contrasting characters, jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Adam enjoys his birthday, and Isaac enjoys pie.





	Happy Birthday

Adam stretched himself out, sitting up in his bed and giving a yawn. It was finally Friday, and much more importantly, it was his birthday; the third most important day of the year- at least in his opinion. He got himself out of bed, folding the blanket back into its place and making his way downstairs. 

He was greeted by his parents, who were sat at the dining table with welcoming smiles. “Morning sweetie, happy birthday.” His mother greeted him and Adam sat himself in his usual spot- his sister would be up momentarily. At least he hoped she would be, she was awful at getting up in the morning. “Would you like your presents now, or after school?” his dad queried, sipping from his coffee mug- Adam would never understand how anyone could drink something so bitter. “After I think, but I'm gonna go to church after school so I’ll be home a little later if that’s alright.” Adams father nodded and his mom gave him a proud smile “of course it is! Everyone is coming round on Saturday instead since you’re at school and we didn’t want you to be too tired to enjoy yourself.” Adam nodded at is mother and turned his head as his sibling- Mary entered the room and sat herself down although not before giving Adam a hug. “happy birthday Adam! I hope you have a great day.” Adam smiled in thanks at his sister and turned to his head to the centre of the table. It was customary for the haver of a birthday to say grace. “Thank you, God, for the food we’ve about to receive, and for my family and friends, and the life you have helped my parents provide. Amen.” Adam had barely finished his sentence before Mary had a mouthful of buttery waffle. 

Adams day was fairly uneventful with the usual combination of Friday lessons. Isaac had a lunch detention- for showing up late to an impressive 9 lessons during the week and as a result, they didn’t see each other until the end of the day. Isaac was not amused by this, and when he saw Adam waiting for him outside he decided to jump him. Adam, tragically did not expect this and landed on the grass with Isaac on top of him. “Happy fuckin’ birthday!” Adam groaned in mild pain before thanking him as Isaac got off him and held a hand out to help him up. Adam kept his hand as they started walking- Isaac gave him a peck on the cheek as they fell into step. “Good day?” Adam nodded and smiled at his partner “Yeah, it was as fun as school can be really. But its Friday and that’s what matters. Are you staying over tonight? My family are doing my birthday stuff on Saturday so…” Isaac nodded as his boyfriend spoke “Yeah. I mean I was gonna fuckin’ stay regardless of how many people were there. Have you tried your moms chicken pie? Plus Steve’s havin’ one of his girlfriends over.” Adam frowned as he pulled Isaac in the direction of the church “Your brother is…he's just on a different path.” Isaac snorted, letting Adam lead them to the church- he’d been enough to know now where they were going. “That’s a really nice way of saying he's a cunt.” 

Isaac sat beside his partner on the pew, and put an arm across the back of it. Adam had wanted to go to an afternoon service, since it was his birthday and he felt extra thankful and Isaac wasn’t going to stop him. He respected (and was impressed by) Adams commitment and faith, and he wasn’t going to stop him as long as he wasn’t hurting anyone. Didn’t mean he had to be entertained by church though. He just spent the service looking at Adam, and admiring his angelic face- as well as admiring the incredibly toned totally-not-erotic-and-over-masculinised Jesus plastered on the window. What? He’s only human.

The two of them sat on the sofa, with Adams immediate family as Adam opened his gifts. He had already thanked his parents about 30 times already, but he still said it when he opened them. His sister had got him a new backpack; she had brought a collection of badges and patches and personalised it for him. Adam was very grateful, not least because his own bag was falling apart. His parents had brought him a guitar- since he kept talking about Isaacs playing, a variety of t shirts, and a new phone case. After opening them, saying thanks about 43 times and giving his family hugs Isaac and Adam made their way upstairs while dinner was prepared. 

Isaac dumped his bag in the corner of the room and knelt down beside it. “I didn’t get you a card sorry.” Adam shrugged- he was sat on his bed with his laptop, looking through Netflix. “I didn’t expect anything don’t worry. Your company is enough.” Isaac rolled his eyes into his bag and pulled the jacket out of it. “I got you a present dumbass. I mean…Kind of.” Isaac turned himself and sat down beside Adam, holding out the well-worn leather coat. “You can have it. I even cleaned it so it don’t smell like pot and nachos…Although only one of those was my fault.” Adam was dumbfounded “You can’t give me your jacket” Isaac shrugged “it’s cool, I have jumpers. And you steal it all the time so you should just have it. I…don’t have any cash to get you anythin’ fuckin’ decent.” Adam put the jacket down and wrapped Isaac in a tight hug “thank you” Isaac smiled into Adams neck, resting one hand on his back and the other on the bed to keep himself balanced. “Anytime, gay lord.” Adam pulled himself back slightly, looking into Isaacs eyes “I love you.” Isaac nodded, smirk on his face “I know. I'm great.” Adam chuckled at Isaac, giving him a light shove, which Isaac smiled at, dropping his forehead against Adams “I love you too, God you’re needy.” He tilted his head, connecting their lips and sliding a hand round the back of Adams neck. It had taken him a while to get used to not putting his hand down his jeans, but he was nothing if not adaptable. The two of them lay down- naturally dropping as the kiss deepened and enjoying the moment of intimacy. Even if Isaac wasn’t going to get laid again until he was 30.


End file.
